


Highschool AU

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Zachary is a suicidal emo kid that loves occult and Dixie...is Dixie.





	Highschool AU

Highschool AU

Third POV.

It was an usual morning at Gotham Academy. Dixie was walking her way to her locker on the school's hall while she tried to ignore all the hot looks the all the boys are throwing to her.

She used to hook up with that kind of guys and it was nice until she got sick of them. She didn't know what was in her head. They were just some jerks that want her body and that was all.

She opened he locker and she took the books that she needed for the next period. When she locked it back and turn to right to go to class, she hit someone and she fell on the floor. When she looked up, she meet some blue eyes with dark circles under them.

She stared at the man for a long time until he gave her a hand. She took it and get up of the floor. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hit you. I should be more careful." She said

He just left, without say anything.

Dixie was still staring at him while he was getting away.

She knew who he was. He was Zachary Zatara. As the others said he is a weirdo. He is that kind of emo and suicidal kid. Dixie had tried to talk to him before but Brandon always stopped her. He said her that he is dangerous and insane. He also told her that he loved occult or something like that.

Well...This things was just some rumors so she still thought that he might be a nice person if she got to know him. That was what she was going to do.

Dixie tried to talk to him all day but he just ignored her. It's like he hated her or something but the girl didn't give up.

He was walking on one of the school's halls with Dixie right after him when he turned around to face her. Finally he seemed to notice her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked with a frustrated expression on his face.

"What do you mean by 'this'?" Dixie asked him.

"THIS! Being nice and tring to talk to me! This is not normal!"

"Why not?" Dixie asked.

"Because you're popular and I'm the school's weirdo! This is a kind of bad joke of you?" Zachary crossed his arms as he mourned.

"NO! I just want to know you. I don't think you're weird and I don't care if I am popular and you're not. I just want to spend some time with you!" Dixie said.

"Why would you want that?..." Zachary whispered.

"I've already told you! Now will you stay with me or are you going to ignore me again?" Dixie put her hand on her hips and rose an eyebrow.

"You are not going to leave me alone, are you?" He asked frustrated.

"No." She said confidently.

"All right..." Zachary sighed.

"Yay! Now let's go to lunch, Zach!" Dixie said.

"Zach?..." He rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is your new nickname!"

"At least it will stop when the school is done." Zach rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think." Dixie smirked and took his hand, crawling him to the diner.

In the next few week, Zachary and Dixie spend all the time together.

Dixie discovered that Zach really loved occult as the other said but no in that creepy way. They were more like...magic tricks. That his father died when he was 6 years old and the used to do this kind of magic trick all the time. That he loved his mother more than anything (something that she thought that is the sweetest thing in the world). That he was so thoughtful and sympathetic. That he had the most beautiful blue eyes in the entire world and that his black was really soft. That he was even more handsome when he smile.

After 2 or 3 month they got even closer. They were seen to hug each other all the time and even holding hand when thought that nobody is watching. They looked like a couple even though they weren't. Until then, Dixie developed a huge crush on him and she didn't know how to tell him.

One they, she decided that it is time to tell him the truth.

"Hi, Zach!" Dixie said.

"Oh hi, Dixie!" Zachary smiled. By the way, she is the only person (other than his mother) that could make him smile.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time but I was scared..."

"What do you mean?" Zach rose one eyebrow in confusion.

"Zach, I...have a crush on you." Dixie finally said. She closed her eyes, being ready for a rejection but instead, she got a kiss on the cheek.

"I like you too, Dixie." He confessed her.

"Soo that means that we are datinf by now?" Dixie asked playfully while blushing.

"I think so." Zachary smiled as they shared a kiss on the lips.


End file.
